


Pewnego razu w Genewie (albo kolejna historia o ekstrakcji)

by le_mru



Series: W dobrej wierze verse [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W walce z Wolfram & Hart Wesley sięga po technikę dzielenia snów. Wraz z Faith i Illyrią posiada wszystkie odpowiednie umiejętności... Ale nie jest w stanie budować stabilnych krajobrazów. Do ekstrakcji na szefie genewskiego oddziału W&H potrzebuje więc architekta. (Po obu serialach, osadzone mniej w versie "W dobrej wierze" i świecie "Incepcji".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pewnego razu w Genewie (albo kolejna historia o ekstrakcji)

~~1.~~

To mogło się zacząć jak klasyczna opowieść z nurtu rozbójniczego pseudonoir, ale tak nie było. Zaczęło się tak: od pustej sypialni, od słońca uderzającego bezlitośnie w siatkówkę (to najlepszy zryw, zapamiętajcie moje słowa), od nocy gładkiej i czarnej jak asfalt na amerykańskiej autostradzie. To nie był sen. Logiczny ciąg wydarzeń został bezpiecznie i racjonalnie zachowany.

Po prostu czasem lepiej z niego zrezygnować.

 

1.

Człowiek o dwojgu nazwisk wyznaczył spotkanie w sekcji gastronomicznej wielkiego centrum handlowego. Rozsądnie, ale mało elegancko. Sigita usiadła niechętnie przy stanowisku z sałatkami. Po całym piętrze niósł się intensywny zapach smażonego kurczaka w panierce.

— Witam. Może kawy? Napiłaby się pani kawy?

— Jasne. Czarnej.

Zapewne nietrudno było mu ją znaleźć, skoro była jedyną osobą w okolicy, która nie degustowała jakichś produktów kultury szybkiego żarcia. Sigita oczywiście nie pokazała po sobie, że ją zaskoczył. To po prostu nie uchodziło. Obserwowała go za to, kiedy zamawiał tę cholerną kawę w Burger Kingu. Normalny facet pod czterdziestkę w zamszowej kurtce, ale koszula, którą miał na sobie, nie pochodziła pewnie z niższej półki niż Hugo Boss, a buty, mimo że zniszczone, musiały kosztować w lepszych czasach dobre parę stów. No i brytyjski akcent, który w pewien dziwny sposób pasował do tych dwóch bufońskich nazwisk. 

— Jeśli mamy razem pracować, mam nadzieję, że pana wyobraźnia wykracza poza to miejsce — zażartowała, kiedy postawił przed nią styropianowy kubeczek z plastikowym przykryciem i cienką plastikową łyżeczką, wszystko w sztucznej bieli.

— O, proszę w to nie wątpić — odparł sztywniacko Pan Bufon. — Po prostu im mniejsze i bardziej dyskretne miejsce, tym bardziej staje się podejrzane.

— Dobre rozumowanie. To co, potrzebuje pan architekta?

— Nie można tego zwięźlej ująć.

— Tyle wiem z korespondencji mailowej. Teraz proszę się trochę rozgadać, panie… — Bufonie. — Panie Wyndam-Pryce.

— Proszę mówić mi Wesley. — Wyndam-Pryce, pewnie jakieś niedorobiony repatriant z kraju polowania na lisy w skórzanych butach, skrzywił się niemal niezauważalnie. — Nie lubię szafowania nazwiskami. 

— To całkiem zrozumiałe. Więc o co chodzi? — Sigita siorbnęła demonstracyjnie.

— Potrzebuję dobrze zgranego zespołu do wykonania bardzo trudnej misji. Tak jak pani pisałem, nie jest to też typowe zlecenie… nawet w tej branży. 

— Dobra. Jest mi naprawdę obojętne, co będziemy robić.

— Obawiam się, że to naprawdę może wykroczyć poza ramy szpiegostwa przemysłowego albo kradzieży drogich obiektów.

— Nie, naprawdę, panie Wesley, jest mi totalnie obojętne — wyznała Sigita. — To po prostu transakcja finansowa, ja umożliwiam panu zdobycie odpowiednich informacji, pan mi płaci, do widzenia, idziemy do domu. 

— Chodzi o walkę ze złem — powiedział Wesley.

— Może pan to nazywać, jak pan tylko uważa. Ja mam tylko jeden warunek: żeby w grę nie wchodziło krzywdzenie dzieci albo zwierzątek. Okej? — zapytała groźnie, zdejmując swoje ciemne okulary.

— Jestem w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach pewien, że to nam nie grozi.

Wesley był śmiertelnie poważny. Pewnie naprawdę strzelał do tych lisów, pomyślała Sigita.

— To świetnie. Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanko, zanim przejdziemy do szczegółów.

— Proszę pytać.

— Czemu pan sobie sam nie wybuduje tego snu? Tak jest bezpieczniej i na ogół efektywniej, a Michel, który mi nagrał tę robotę, mówił, że ma pan klasyczne wykształcenie i buduje naprawdę zachwycające i – co ważniejsze – funkcjonalne krajobrazy. To po co w ogóle mnie w to pakować? Nie żebym narzekała, naprawdę potrzebuję siana. 

Po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy Wesley odwrócił wzrok. Zapadła cisza. Sigita rozsiadła się wygodniej na plastikowym krzesełku i zajęła kontemplacją projektu dachu centrum handlowego, czekając, aż klient się wreszcie namyśli. Przez zapach jej kawy przebijała się wiercąca w nosie woda kolońska Pana Bufona.

W końcu Wesley odchrząknął i z odległych nizin problemów natury osobistej powrócił do strefy gastronomicznej w centrum handlowym Balexert. 

— Nie chciałem tego pani mówić, ale sytuacja zmusiłaby mnie do tego prędzej czy później — powiedział z ociąganiem. — Chodzi, oczywiście, o moją pamięć. Nie jestem na tyle uzdolniony, żeby budować od zera, muszę czerpać ze znanych mi wzorów, czyli z pamięci. A poddano mnie modyfikacjom wspomnień.

— Modyfikacjom wspomnień? Takim poważnym? Czy chodzi o sugestie i…

— Takim poważnym — uciął Wesley. — Potem te wspomnienia mi przywrócono, ale struktury pamięciowe uległy nieodwracalnym uszkodzeniom. W niektórych miejscach mam dwa zestawy wspomnień. W innych białe plamy. Moje sny bywają bardzo niestabilne. Moje krajobrazy nagle się walą. Rozumie pani… to jest to wszystko, przed czym przestrzegają profesjonaliści.

Sigita rozejrzała się podejrzliwie wokół, podrapała za uchem, potem pochyliła nad stołem.

— Czy to było wojsko?

— Nie, to nie wojsko — odparł Wesley, również się pochylając. — Gorzej. To firma prawnicza.

Tak to mniej więcej przebiegło.

 

2\. 

Przez dłuższy czas Sigita traktowała maszynę PASIV jako narzędzie rewolucji, triumfalnego wyzwolenia od dyktatury narzuconych przez podświadomość snów, ostateczne uwolnienie ludzkiego umysłu z jego biologicznych okowów. Przez wiele miesięcy szalała na rosyjskiej PASIV wyzwolonej przez jakiegoś rewolucjonistę z armii, uprawiając najbardziej ekstremalne sporty, odwiedzając najdalsze zakątki świata, uczestnicząc w najwymyślniejszych scenariuszach. Potem przyszła czerń (jak asfalt).

Nie ma co się wgłębiać w tajną historię technologii śnienia, która rozeszła się falą po całym świecie, wyrzucając na brzegi świadomości takich rozbitków jak Sigita, niezdolnych do realnych przeżyć, a co dopiero podjęcia normalnej pracy. Przecież jeśli już wiecie o śnieniu, to słyszeliście o takich ludziach jak Sigita i dzięki temu znacie zagrożenia. Każdy podejmuje tę decyzję na własną rękę. Kluczem, jak zawsze, jest świadomość.

Wydawało się, że ludzie Wyndam-Pryce’a nie mieli po prostu innego wyjścia. Po godzinie spędzonej przy kawie z Burger Kinga Wesley dał jej dzień do ostatecznego namysłu, a po nerwowej wymianie maili zgodził się na zabranie jej do bazy, żeby poznała jego zespół. Sigita zawierała takie umowy dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki razy; miała nawet do czynienia z nawiedzonymi delikwentami, którzy wierzyli, że jeśli rozbiją jakiś monopol energetyczny albo kartel narkotykowy, to ocalą świat, więc nie spodziewała się, że to zlecenie będzie w stanie ją czegoś nowego nauczyć.

Zapamiętajcie więc, że nieważne, jak jest się zblazowanym i znudzonym ziemskim padołem; istnieją takie rzeczy na niebie i ziemi, które nadal są w stanie zdziwić.

Sigita poznała tamtego dnia niebieską kobietę.

— To jest Illyria — powiedział Wesley z cieniem jakiejś nierozpoznawalnej emocji w głosie. Kobieta, niebieska właściwie od stóp do głów, z włosami włącznie, o bliżej nieokreślonym wieku i grupie etnicznej, siedziała po turecku na stole i patrzyła na krzaczek bazylii, jakby był najbardziej fascynującą i skomplikowaną rzeczą na świecie. Obok niej leżała srebrna walizka zawierająca najpewniej maszynę PASIV, ale to najwyraźniej nie było już tak ciekawe. — Illyrio. Przyprowadziłem architekta.

— Czuję waszą obecność, śmiertelnicy. Powstrzymajcie się od niszczenia mojej koncentracji. Obserwuję komunikację roślin.

Sigita nie wytrzymała napięcia, zdjęła ciemne okulary i roześmiała się.

— Niezłe, niezłe. To fałszerz? Ćwiczy nawet w realu?

Wesley popatrzył na nią ze zgrozą.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. Proszę się nią nie przejmować. Z czasem na pewno się z panią oswoi. Faith! 

Baza Pana Bufona składała się z połowicznie odremontowanego loftu, na którego parterze znajdował się garaż, biuro i gabinet zarazem, a na antresoli jakieś pomieszczenie mieszkalne, do którego wiodły spiralne metalowe schody. Przy SUV-ie Toyoty w odległym kącie loftu grało radio. Spod samochodu wystawały czyjeś nogi w czarnych trampkach.

— Faith! 

— Wes? Sorry, nie słyszałam, jak wchodziłeś. — Nogi wysunęły się energicznie spod podwozia i oczom Sigity ukazała się dwudziestokilkuletnia kobieta w skąpych szortach i brudnym podkoszulku. — Próbowałam naprawić twój wóz, ale chyba nie potrafię. Chyba alternator padł. O, kto to?

— To Sigita, nasz architekt. Sigito, poznaj Faith, mojego zwiadowcę. Faith trenuje sztuki walki — wyrecytował Wesley. Sigita zmierzyła niższą od siebie kobietę wzrokiem i z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że po tej inspekcji Faith wyprostowała się znacząco i zrobiła arogancką minę.

— Sigita? Rany, co to za imię? — zapytała z rozbrajającą amerykańską ignorancją. — Strasznie dziwne.

— Litewskie. Wiem, wiem, większość ludzi nawet nie wie, gdzie to jest…

— We wschodniej Europie — odpowiedziała triumfalnie Faith, porozumiewając się wzrokiem z Wesleyem. — Cześć. Witam w naszym porytym zespole. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz.

— Też mam taką nadzieję. Masz chemika? — zwróciła się do Wesleya.

— Ja jestem chemikiem.

Faith odchrząknęła znacząco. 

— On tak twierdzi. — Wytarła brudne ręce w brudniejszą od rąk szmatkę. — Ale racja, zdobył pewne szlify na mnie. Teraz jest w stanie uśpić każdego.

— Czy mogę pani zaproponować herbaty? — Wesley wprawnie zmienił temat.

— Przestań już z tą panią — powiedziała Sigita, zdejmując kurtkę. — Widzę, że tutaj obowiązują raczej nieformalne stosunki. Ale tak, chętnie napiję się herbaty.

— Znamy się z Faith od długiego czasu. — Kolejne porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

— A Illyria? — zapytała półgłosem Sigita, rzucając okiem na niebieską kobietę, która cały czas nie zmieniła pozycji.

— Illyria… zachowuje się dość specyficznie — wyjaśnił Wesley, włączając stojący na biurku elektryczny czajnik. — Nie bierz tego w ogóle do siebie i nie pozwól, żeby zbiła cię z tropu, wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.

— W końcu się do ciebie przyzwyczai — stwierdziła Faith, rozmazując sobie brud na policzku. — Wiecie co, ja lepiej pójdę się umyć i zaraz wrócę. Tylko nie zaczynaj beze mnie, stary, bo się zezłoszczę. — Odchodząc, dotknęła jego pleców, a Pan Bufon zrobił niezadowoloną minę, ale Sigita miała już całą sytuację jak na dłoni: starszy, kasiasty inteligent, drapieżnie ładna dziewczyna, która potrafi sobie założyć nogi za głowę, w roli jego bodyguarda, brzmi nieźle.

Sigita musiała zawalczyć z frywolnym uśmiechem. Wesley-mam-dwa-nazwiska zbyt dobrze by go nie przyjął.

— No dobrze. — Oparła się o biurko i wyjęła komórkę z kieszeni; nikt na szczęście nie telefonował. Gospodarz wyciągnął z szuflady dwa kubki i puszkę z herbatą. — Czy powiesz mi teraz, Wesley, co was sprowadza do Genewy?

— Tu swoją najstarszą siedzibę ma ta firma prawnicza, o której ci wspominałem. Najkorzystniej będzie nam zaczerpnąć informacji niejako u źródła.

— Czyli zwykła ekstrakcja. 

— W sumie tak.

— A dokładniej?

— To bardzo skomplikowane — zełgał jak z nut. — Sprawa tyczy się między innymi umów i kontraktów pracowniczych. Jeśli tak na to popatrzeć, to dość nudne zlecenie.

— Jasne. — Sigita potrafiła rozpoznać ten moment, w którym ktoś nie chciał podać jej szczegółów i nie naciskała dalej. — Powiedz mi tylko tyle, ile potrzebuję wiedzieć.

— W swoim czasie. Niemniej, jak już ostrzegałem, samo śnienie może się bardzo różnić od innych zleceń. 

— W jaki sposób? Na razie nic nie odbiega od standardu. Może poza waszym trzecim wspólnikiem…

— A opowiedziałeś jej o swoim małym problemie, Wesley? — zagadnęła Faith, która nagle pojawiła się po prawicy Pana Bufona w zielonej bluzie z kapturem i z papierosem zwisającym z kącika ust. — To chyba dość nietypowa przeszkoda.

— Nie w świecie technologii współdzielonego snu. — Sigita ubiegła go w odpowiedzi na to pytanie. — W rzeczywistości niewielu ludzi nadaje się na bezpiecznych śniących. Nie można mieć prawie żadnych sekretów ani problemów z przeszłości, które mogłyby potencjalnie wypłynąć.

— A ty takich nie masz? — zapytała bezczelnie Faith. 

— To raczej ja powinnam ciebie zapytać — odbiła piłeczkę Sigita. — To twoja podświadomość wypełni mój projekt. Jeśli masz jakieś brudy, to pewnie wypłyną. A lepiej, żeby nie wypływały. Nie lubię brudu.

Faith uśmiechnęła się zuchwale.

— Zaraz się przekonamy, pani architekt.

 

~~3.~~

Można w sumie żałować, że nie trenowali na jej wspomnieniach. To były piękne wspomnienia; Sigita była naturalną synestetką i bardzo uzdolnioną architektką, budowanie z materii snu przychodzi jej niezwykle łatwo. O, oto próbka: dzień, w którym spotkała Matsa Kreuzlauera na wileńskiej starówce (za węgłem mieli Ostrą Bramę, słońce odbija się od złotych liter na tympanonie jak od kościelnych wotów, chodniki pachną kwitnącymi za murem lipami, pod stopami szorstki bruk, mimo że w rzeczywistości wymieniono go już na płytki chodnikowe) i Mats proponuje jej udział w nowym przedsięwzięciu, mówi Sig, dziewczyno, to jest coś dla ciebie, wiem, że Siergiej ci nie powiedział, bo chciał tej fuchy dla siebie, ale to nie o to chodzi, Sig, mam dla ciebie szansę na zrealizowanie najśmielszych projektów, najbardziej strzelistych katedr, najpiękniejszych parków, najbardziej niesamowitych kompleksów, miast w źdźble trawy… Mats ma na sobie czerwoną chustkę zawiązaną niedbale na szyi i niegustowną marynarkę w jodełkę; kąciki jego oczu marszczą się od uśmiechu, pachnie jakimiś kosmetykami z dodatkiem piżma, których zapewne nie kupił w Wilnie. 

Sigita mówi bierzecie coś?, pół żartem, pół serio.

To nie narkotyki. To po prostu zaawansowana technologia, zobaczysz. Mats mówi po angielsku z niemieckim akcentem, Sigita pamięta jego twarde spółgłoski z przesadzoną aspiracją. Spróbuj chociaż. To nie żadne środki psychoaktywne, po prostu taki projekt związany ze świadomym śnieniem. Potrzebujemy architekta, a Siergiej jest zbytnim sztywniakiem, żeby naprawdę pójść po bandzie.

Żeby co?

Nagle wyrastają obok nich mury średniowiecznej Florencji. Sigita nie ogranicza się do tego; ściąga też gotyk ceglany, zapełnia całe miasto późnośredniowieczną architekturą sakralną, zdejmuje z wież renesansowe szpice i późniejsze miedziane kopuły, usuwa neogotyckie przypory, przywraca wszystko do oryginalnego stanu. W cegłach są odciski kciuków pątników, wnętrza pachną piwnicą, pod posadzkami znajdują się krypty, a w kryptach zmarli, pomiędzy starymi trumnami biegają szare szczury, wśród kościołów można krążyć w nieskończoność, jeśli nie zna się kodu; trzeba po kolei odwiedzić świątynie poświęcone czterem Ewangelistom, żeby znaleźć drogę wyjścia.

Ale Wesley nie chciał czegoś takiego.

 

3.

— Faith, tylko pamiętaj, o czym rozmawialiśmy — powtórzył, wyciągając z maszyny PASIV długi przewód.

Wyciągnięta na leżaku Faith bezceremonialnie wetknęła sobie igły w przegub. Sigita pracowała już z ludźmi, którzy potrzebowali mocniejszego środka usypiającego, dziwiło ją natomiast coś innego: zaledwie trzy przewody wychodzące z walizki.

— Tak, tak, zgredzie — powiedziała sennym głosem Faith. — Tylko że mnie nie przychodzi to tak łatwo jak tobie czy jej. Jestem…

Nie dowiedzieli się, jaka jest. Głowa opadła jej na ramię. 

Wesley podał Sigicie przewód z igłą. Usiedli obok siebie, naprzeciwko Faith. Niebieska kobieta zniknęła ze stołu.

— Czy ona nie będzie brała udziału w próbie? — zapytała Sigita, podwijając mankiet koszuli.

— Illyria nie potrzebuje somnacyny — odparł Wesley z kamienną twarzą. — Ona wędruje w snach.

— Co? To niemożliwe, Wyndam-Pryce. Co ty mi opowiadasz…

— Zobaczysz. Pewnie do nas dołączy.

— Poczekaj…

Wesley wyciągnął rękę i docisnął igły na jej przegubie, a potem wcisnął guzik pompy. Spojrzała mu w oczy, ale nie zdążyła nawet zareagować; PASIV zaczął pompować roztwór somnacyny wprost do żyły. Usnęli zwróceni do siebie na wystrzępionych, wytartych fotelach.

Miasto złudnie podobne do Londynu. Sigita obróciła się na pięcie. Dobrze, ulicami chodzili ludzie wyglądający mniej więcej na Brytyjczyków. Kiedy odwróciła się znowu, ujrzała Faith i Wesleya.

— Nieźle, co? — zapytała z satysfakcją Faith, spoglądając na Sikha w turbanie.

Sigita wypiętrzyła znajdującą się naprzeciwko nich kamienicę, odsunęła ją nieco od ulicy, postawiła przed nią parking i kilka drzew.

— Dworzec Świętego Pankracego. — Rozpoznał Wesley. — To atrapa?

— Jaka atrapa. Proszę mnie nie obrażać. Wejdźmy do środka.

Przecięli parking – zastawiony samochodami mającymi kierownicę po poprawnej stronie – i weszli na teren dworca. Kilka projekcji Faith przyglądało się podejrzliwie Sigicie, która na zewnątrz nadal budowała, używając starego planu zagospodarowania przestrzennego Londynu.

— Sorry, moja podświadomość jest trochę niewychowana — powiedziała Faith, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna potrącił Sigitę swoją walizką. — Zupełnie jak ja.

— Wcale nie jestem zaskoczona.

Przepchnęła się przez tłum podróżnych w poszukiwaniu Wesleya. Stał naprzeciwko zegara, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach i przyglądając się wznoszącemu się nad nimi wiktoriańskiemu sklepieniu głównej hali dworca.

— To jest doskonałe. Tu nawet pachnie jak na stacji kolejowej. Gazety mają fakturę. Pachną tuszem. To niesamowite. — Otworzył trzymany dotąd pod pachą The Daily Telegraph. — To z pamięci?

— Nie. Z planów i z wyobraźni. Nigdy nie byłam na tym dworcu. — Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, przyglądając się Wesleyowi z przekrzywioną głową. — Wesley, nie czarujmy się, to jest tylko ułamek moich możliwości. Ale chciałeś, żeby było prosto i w miarę realistycznie. Jest tak. Jest też śmiertelnie nudno.

— To zapewne długo nie potrwa — odparł Pan Bufon z obrzydliwie brytyjską rezerwą.

— Wracając do rozmowy sprzed snu…

Wesley nagle ustawił się do niej bokiem i wtedy ujrzała wybrzuszenie pod jego marynarką. Była ciekawa, czy broń nosił też w realu; nie zauważyła tego.

— Proszę nigdy więcej tego nie robić, to po pierwsze — powiedziała z naciskiem. — A po drugie, mieliśmy być ze sobą całkowicie szczerzy.

— Bycie szczerym — powtórzył zimno. — Masz rację, taką taktykę powinienem był przyjąć od początku. Najwyraźniej moja wina leży w tym, że chciałem ci ułatwić przyjęcie niektórych rzeczy.

— Jakich na przykład? Kobiet pomalowanych na niebiesko?

— To nie żaden żart, Sigito.

— Wiem. To tylko sen.

— Kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś wiedzieć, że to zawsze więcej niż sen.

— Pracuję jako architekt o wiele dłużej, niż ty w ogóle wpadłeś na pomysł używania tej technologii.

— To prawda, ale są rzeczy na niebie i ziemi…

Sigita zobaczyła błysk czegoś niebieskiego w hali na dole. Wesley złapał ją za ramię.

— Musimy poszukać sekretów Faith. Czas leci.

— Dobrze. — Sigita stanowczo zdjęła jego rękę ze swojej. — Ale w tym czasie opowiesz mi o niebieskiej kobiecie, bo ja, drogi panie Wyndam-Pryce, nie wierzę w wędrowanie po snach.

Wesley odwrócił się na chwilę, zapewne po to, by nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Faith. Kiedy ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z dworca, trzymał już dystans.

— Illyria ma wielkie doświadczenie w świadomym śnieniu. Jeśli chce, potrafi niejako automatycznie podłączyć się pod dzielących jeden sen. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to działa. 

— Ale kim ona w ogóle jest?

— Nie uwierzysz mi jeszcze. Twoje niedowierzanie zawali ten sen.

— Nie, powiedz mi. We śnie ci uwierzę.

Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, Wesley stanął jak wryty. Sigita z zadowoleniem patrzyła na przeobrażony Londyn.

— Mój Boże. — Rozłożył ręce i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. — To wygląda jak z początku wieku… Nawet gazowe lampy…

Sigita chwyciła go za rękaw, żeby nie wszedł pod dorożkę, co sprawiło, że jej oczom ukazał się pistolet w skórzanej kaburze pod jego lewą pachą.

— Kim jest Illyria? — zapytała, łapiąc go za poły marynarki, gotowa na dramatyczne gesty. Wesley wydawał się takie lubić.

— Sen pójdzie w kawałki, Sigito.

— Najwyżej. Nie pierwszy ani ostatni raz.

— Gdzie sejf?

— Po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ale nie nazwałabym go sejfem. To po prostu skrytka pod deskami podłogi.

Przebiegli pomiędzy dorożkami. Zaczynało się ściemniać, co nie było wpływem Sigity, ale kogoś innego ze śniących. Pomagało jednak ukryć im się przed coraz bardziej wrogo nastawionymi projekcjami Faith. 

Wesley pchnął drzwi kamienicy i puścił Sigitę przodem. Na ulicy zaczynał się jakiś tumult.

— Gdzie to będzie?

— Mieszkanie na drugim piętrze. Mów. — Zaczęli wspinać się po szerokich drewnianych schodach z rzeźbionymi balustradami. — Miałeś mi powiedzieć.

— Illyria jest reinkarnacją starożytnego boga-króla — powiedział Wesley. Był już lekko zdyszany. — Kiedyś mogła wędrować po wymiarach. Teraz może tylko po snach. Uczę ją… Uczymy ją, jak żyć tu i teraz, wśród nas.

Sigita przystanęła i pokręciła głową. 

— To niewiarygodne.

— To prawda.

— Dobrze, wierzę ci.

— Jakim sposobem…

— To tu. — Dotarli na drugie piętro. Znajdowały się tu tylko jedne drzwi, bez żadnego napisu ani znaku. Wisiała na nich okazała kłódka. — Mam je otworzyć?

Ktoś dostał się do budynku. Sigita słyszała już zdenerwowane głosy.

— Proszę bardzo. — Wesley oddał jej pierwszeństwo gestem. — Panie przodem.

Sigita popatrzyła na kłódkę, po czym odwinęła marynarkę Wesleya, wyjęła z kabury jego pistolet, odbezpieczyła go i strzeliła. Huk wystrzału poniósł się echem po kamienicy, budząc jeszcze większe poruszenie na dole.

Wesley otworzył drzwi pokoju. W środku było ciemno.

— Jest tu jakieś światło? — zapytał, chowając pistolet do kabury.

Sigita przekroczyła próg, lewą ręką szukając półki, na której powinna stać lampa naftowa. Wymacała jej kształt, znalazła pokrętło i przekręciła je. Światło lampy rozlało się ciepłą plamą na ręce Sigity i półkę z nieoheblowanego drewna.

Pokój był dość mały – może trzy na cztery metry – więc od razu usłyszała poruszenie w kącie naprzeciwko i odwróciła się szybko, spodziewając się ujrzeć Wesleya unoszącego deski podłogi.

Zamiast tego w zasięgu światła lampy ukazał się potwór.

Sigita krzyknęła ze strachu, a sen zaczął się sypać. Pierwsze pękły belki stropu, wpuszczając do środka deszcz resztek parkietu z trzeciego piętra. Potem ściany eksplodowały odłamkami cegieł i skrawkami tapety, a Sigita zobaczyła zbliżający się z niesamowitą prędkością blat biurka. Świat snu poszedł w kawałki.

 

4.

 

Kiedy się obudziła (z przerażenia, od dawna jej się to nie zdarzyło), serce jej waliło, a na czole perlił się zimny pot. 

Wesley i Faith po przebudzeniu od razu zaczęli się kłócić. Sigita nie mogła powiedzieć nic po angielsku; kiedy otworzyła usta, opuściło je tylko kilka litewskich wykrzyknień. Na rękach miała gęsią skórkę.

— Co tam było? — Wesley wyrwał igły ze swojego przegubu i wyłączył maszynę PASIV. — Miałaś jej tego nie pokazywać!

— A co miało być? — odwarknęła Faith, zrywając się z leżaka. — Mój sekret! To chyba się zgadza, nie?

— Zniszczyłaś cały sen, Faith, to katastrofa.

— Coś ci powiem, Wes: podświadomość. I powtórzę: pod-świadomość. Czyli nie świadomość, tylko coś pod nią.

— Te treningi miały cię nauczyć w miarę nad nią panować!

— To było w miarę!

— Co to było? — zapytała w końcu Sigita, której strach zamieniał się powoli w gniew. — W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałam.

— No i widzisz? — Faith spojrzała na Wesleya. — Do tego doprowadziła twoja genialna taktyka „dawkowania informacji”.

— Tak zazwyczaj jest lepiej — odparł lodowato, zwijając przewody i zamykając walizkę. — Umywam od tego ręce, zrób, jak uważasz.

Otworzył szufladę, wyjął z niej kluczyki do samochodu i ruszył w jego kierunku, a potem najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, że wóz jest zepsuty, zachwiał się na jednej nodze i zawrócił do wyjścia. Gdyby drzwiami do loftu dało się trzasnąć, zapewne by to zrobił. Faith tymczasem trzy razy obeszła nerwowo leżak.

— Przepraszam za niego. Czasem nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu.

— To naturalne u ludzi, którzy są w czymś bardzo dobrzy.

— Tym czymś u Wesleya nie są to umiejętności społeczne — odpaliła natychmiast Faith, siadając na brzegu biurka. — Zaraz spróbuję ci wszystko jakoś przystępnie wyjaśnić. Chciałabyś może papierosa?

Sigita chciała. Nie bała się tak bardzo, od kiedy miała jedenaście lat i zatrzasnęła się w piwnicy, gdzie mieszkały Straszne Stwory. Faith pochyliła się i odpaliła jej papierosa zapalniczką z napisem TO W PORZO BYĆ HOMO. 

— Bo widzisz — zaczęła ze smakiem, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Były granatowe, co stanowiło ciekawy kontrast z cukierkowym różem zapalniczki. — Moja głowa jest pełna potworów, bo mam takie szczególne przeznaczenie, by je zabijać. Ale to niestety nie jest wszystko, co powinnaś wiedzieć.

— To w porzo być homo — powiedziała z zadumą Sigita, zastanawiając się nad adaptacyjnymi zdolnościami swojego umysłu. — Mów dalej, Faith.

Sigita pracowała już z wieloma snami, których zasady różniły się od tych przyjętych w rzeczywistości – sny historyczne to tego dobry przykład. Bywały też sny fantastyczne, budowane od zera na podstawie czyjeś wyobraźni, zupełnie jak opowiadania albo filmy science ficton. Te zlecenia Sigita uwielbiała; przypominały jej pracę ilustratora albo scenografa, co dawało znacznie więcej satysfakcji niż zwykłe szpiegowskie maskarady.

Faith Lehane przedstawiła jej coś przypominającego coś takiego, tylko że w rzeczywistości. Sigita, na szczęście, traktowała już granice między realem a śnieniem na tyle luźno, że wystarczyło jej ujrzeć, by uwierzyć. Faith stwierdziła nawet, że bardzo łatwo dała się przekonać, bo ponoć zdecydowana większość ludzi wypierała to, czego się dowiedzieli o ciemności (noc czarna jak asfalt – czy to nie to?). 

— Pokażę ci wszystko — powiedziała ochoczo, wkładając trampki. — I to tak naprawdę, namacalnie, a nie we śnie, bo to po prostu byłoby za dużo wysiłku niż drogą… tą, no, jak to się mówi? Oniryczną? Empiryczną, tak, empiryczną. Wesley by mnie za to opieprzył, ale skoro zaginął w akcji, to nie ma nic do powiedzenia i niech spada na drzewo.

— Czy powinnam się przebrać? — zapytała pragmatycznie Sigita.

Faith omiotła ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

— Nie, dlaczego? Ja po prostu lubię wygodne buty. Lepiej się kopie.

— Czy Illyria do nas dołączy?

— Niewykluczone. Prawdopodobnie jest już na mieście.

— Tak po prostu? Na niebiesko?

— Co ci mówiłam o wypieraniu?

Sigita wzruszyła ramionami. Faith rzuciła jej kask.

— Pojedziemy motorem. Tak będzie szybciej.

Faith jeździła jakąś lśniącą, czarną maszyną śmierci. Na szczęście na wąskich uliczkach Genewy zachowywała przyzwoitą prędkość i Sigita nie musiała się bać, że na którymś zakręcie odlepi się od jej pleców i zginie w zderzeniu z parkomatem. Znalazły jakiś owiany złą sławą klub, zapłaciły za wejście i od razu uderzyły do baru. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, nim Faith zaczęła tańczyć z jakimś mężczyzną; Sigita obserwowała ich, sącząc piwo przy barze. Znała już takie kobiety, które jadły, chodziły i oddychały, jakby uprawiały seks – Faith się do nich zaliczała. Jej drapieżny erotyzm nie był wycelowany w określoną osobę, po prostu był, tak jak ciemne okulary Sigity albo brytyjski chłód Wyndam-Pryce’a.

Faith zmieniła kilku partnerów na parkiecie – każdy był bardziej podejrzany od poprzedniego – aż w końcu stanęło na chudym blondynie w motocyklowej kurtce Ducati. Machnęła ręką w ogólnym kierunku baru i zaczęła się z nim przepychać do wyjścia. Sigita profilaktycznie dopiła duszkiem swoje piwo i wyszła za nimi.

Facet prawie w ogóle nie mówił po angielsku, a Faith nie znała ani niemieckiego, ani francuskiego. Walcząc, każde mówiło po swojemu. W każdej innej sytuacji byłoby to komiczne. 

Kiedy potwór rozsypał się w popiół, Sigita sięgnęła spokojnie do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki po buteleczkę perfum i zacisnęła ją w pięści. Faith tymczasem otrzepała się, poprawiła zjeżdżające z bioder spodnie, zawiązała sznurowadło trampka i zapaliła papierosa.

— Nie wyglądasz na przestraszoną — powiedziała półgębkiem.

— Tamten we śnie był straszniejszy — odparła Sigita, analizując sytuację. — A to ten sam… nie wiem, jak to nazwać… rodzaj?

— Taaa, jest tylko jeden. Tamten to była projekcja mojego strachu, dlatego był straszniejszy.

— To był ktoś, kogo znałaś?

Faith wydęła wargi.

— Tak można powiedzieć. Grunt w tym, że, widzisz, to są małe płotki. My się teraz porywamy na znacznie grubsze ryby i nie wiem, jak pierdolony Wesley mógł cię o tym nie ostrzec.

— Coś wspominał. Poza tym jestem tylko architektem. — Sigita rozłożyła ręce. — Udostępniam wam świat snu za pieniądze. Nie jestem bezpośrednio zaangażowana, ale bardzo dziękuję za troskę.

— Udostępniasz nam swoją głowę. — Faith popukała ją w czoło i owiała dymem papierosowym. — Całe to zło, cały ten brud, syf i mrok znajdzie się w twojej głowie.

Sigita zrobiła krok do tyłu. Jeśli widać pory na skórze rozmówcy, to znaczy, że stoi się za blisko.

— Wy naprawdę wierzycie, że bronicie ludzi przed złem, nie?

Faith rzuciła niedopałek do rynsztoka i zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, w którym nostalgia mieszała się ze goryczą życiowego doświadczenia. 

— No, ty w to nie musisz wierzyć. Jak sama mówiłaś, jesteś tylko architektem. Nie zabolałoby jednak, gdybyś wykazała trochę, wiesz, porządnego, praworządnego gniewu.

— Lubię praworządny gniew, Faith, jak chyba każdy, ale to wydaje mi się podejrzanie proste. Ta cała opozycja my – dobrzy, oni – źli…

— No więc tak nie jest. — Faith straciła nagle panowanie nad sobą i kopnęła w ścianę tak energicznie, że posypał się tynk. Sigita cofnęła się i schowała ręce do kieszeni. — „My – dobrzy, oni – źli” to po prostu taka uproszczona wersja, którą dostałaś, bo nie znasz całej historii. Dla początkujących. Fajnie, że sobie założyłaś, że tak faktycznie jest.

— Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była niczego zakładać.

— Nie, spoko. Po prostu nie lubię o tym gównie rozmawiać. Właściwie nie wiem, co mi się stało, to chyba ta pijawka mnie wprawiła w jakiś sentymentalny nastrój. — Faith nie wyciągnęła papierosa z ust i kiedy mówiła, kiwał się pomiędzy jej wargami. — Dawno nie ubiłam żadnej tak klasycznie, w ciemnej alejce za klubem. Stare czasy się przypominają.

Sigita uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Wiedziała już, co Wesley miał na myśli, mówiąc o wahaniach nastrojów Faith.

— Sorry, Faith, mówię zupełnie szczerze — powiedziała po chwili wahania. — To po prostu dla mnie zupełna nowość. Dotąd byłam tylko niszową kryminalistką. Nie wplątywałam się w takie historie.

— To powinnyśmy się jakoś porozumieć. — Faith stanęła na palcach i zarzuciła rękę na ramiona Sigity. — Ja też jestem kryminalistką. Ba, trzy lata siedziałam w pudle. To poczekaj, spalę tylko i jeszcze pójdziemy pogadać, co?

 

~~5.~~

Sigita obudziła się na pełnym sprężyn tapczanie w mieszkaniu Michela (tak naprawdę to nie, ale co wspominałam o logicznym następstwie zdarzeń?). Ze snu wyrwało ją słońce, ale równie dobrze mogłyby to być muzyka (Sigita była uwarunkowana na Summertime, ale potrafiła nauczyć się budzić na wszystko), dzwonek jej komórki (plumkanie, jak nazywał to Siergiej) albo światło świecące prosto w oczy. Obudziłaby się na pewno, gdyby ktoś wyrzucił ją z łóżka na podłogę; upadek na ogół gwarantował zryw, nawet u doświadczonych śniących. Na szczęście tu nie miał kto jej wyrzucać.

Tak więc Sigita wstała, przeciągnęła się, wyjrzała przez otwarte okno na leniwą w porze lunchu Genewę. Michel mieszkał w centrum miasta, w naprawdę dużym, naprawdę rzadko sprzątanym mieszkaniu, w którym pozwolił Sigicie się zatrzymać. Nie lubiła prosić o przysługi, ale nie miała wyboru: nie było jej stać na tygodniowy pobyt w porządnym hotelu, a w tych tanich się nie zatrzymywała ze względu na strach przed byciem okradzioną (Sigitę gładka czerń snu trzymała tak mocno, że kiedyś w pociągu jakaś staruszka chciała wzywać do niej lekarza). W chwilach kryzysu pozostawało jej żerowanie na znajomych.

W samych majtkach i koszulce wyszła do kuchni po kawę i kanapki. Michel był w dziennej pracy, czyli nie było ryzyka, że będzie patrzył na jej tyłek. Podłogi były wyłożone zimną terakotą, więc włożyła skarpetki. Potem otworzyła na laptopie ostatni projekt: dwudziestopiętrowy wieżowiec z poziomami o różnych wystrojach. Akurat pracowała nad tymi w stylu rokoko, więc: złoto, spiralnie skręcone kolumny, płaskorzeźby, intarsja, malarstwo iluzoryczne. To ostatnie szczególnie ją bawiło w kontekście budowania snu.

Fałszywe okno umieszczone w fałszywym pokoju wychodziło na podwójnie fałszywy świat. Nawet Sigita nie dotarła tak daleko w swoich podróżach po śnieniu.

 

5.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Sigita obudziła się w zupełnie innym miejscu i to na dźwięk budzika, a nie pod wpływem naturalnego światła. Widziała je jednak przez cienką, różową skórę powiek. Nie otwierając oczu, odrzuciła z ramienia szorstki kocyk, sięgnęła po komórkę i wyłączyła ją. Dopiero wtedy, już w miarę pewna, że to rzeczywistość, odważyła się obejrzeć otoczenie.

Była w mieszkalnej części loftu. Faith Lehane spała na sąsiednim łóżku, przykryta do szyi tandetną pościelą w złote tygrysy. Sądząc po ruchach gałek ocznych, była w fazie REM, więc dźwięk budzika nie przerwał jej snu, tylko został w niego wmontowany. Spod tygrysów wystawała tylko głowa i noga w skarpetce, i wyglądało na to, że Faith również nie wpadła na pomysł rozebrania się do snu. Sigita nie pamiętała, o której wróciły. Była na siebie zła, że pozwoliła na te alkoholowe ekscesy w barze; nie lubiła, kiedy coś zakłócało jej higienę pracy.

Kiedy usiadła, kątem oka ujrzała coś niebieskiego po drugiej stronie pokoju. Była to Illyria. Stała w kącie nieruchoma jak posąg i patrzyła prosto na Sigitę.

— Ty nie śnisz — stwierdziła obojętnym tonem.

— Nie bez maszyny PASIV. — Sigita usiadła na brzegu łóżka i sięgnęła po buty. Faith w półświadomym akcie protestu nakryła się cała kołdrą. 

— Czy jesteś budowniczym snu? — zapytała Illyria. Jej oczy były tak intensywnie niebieskie jak ultramaryna z palety malarskiej.

— Tak. — Sigita uciekła wzrokiem do wkładania kozaków. — Zbuduję dla was odpowiednie środowisko, dzięki któremu zrobicie… nie wiem, to, co zamierzacie zrobić.

— Wolfram & Hart nie są moimi wrogami. Są wrogami Wesleya.

Niebieska kobieta zamilkła. Sigita, odczuwając nagły przypływ odwagi, wstała, żeby jej się przyjrzeć. Illyria była prawie jej wzrostu i miała na sobie coś w rodzaju skórzanej zbroi, która wydawała się stopiona z jej ciałem. Wyglądała, jakby była zimna i gładka w dotyku, ale Sigita nie chciała tego sprawdzać, chociaż była na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— Moi wrogowie dawno pomarli — ciągnęła tym samym, nieludzko monotonnym tonem. — Nawet moja świątynia rozsypała się w pył. Mój sojusz z Wesleyem Wyndam-Pryce’em polega na wymianie moich umiejętności w zamian za jego wiedzę na temat tego świata. 

To jest na serio, pomyślała Sigita. Z jakiegoś powodu krótkie włoski na karku i przedramionach stanęły jej dęba.

— Czy mogłabym się jeszcze dowiedzieć, czemu Wesley zamierza walczyć z tą firmą? — zapytała uprzejmie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak należy zwracać się do reinkarnacji bogów, więc postawiła na grzeczność.

— Jego celem jest uwolnienie się z kontraktu Wilka, Barana i Jelenia. — Illyria przekrzywiła głowę. Wyglądała jak zaciekawiona modliszka. — A także zemsta. Ta motywacja jest mi znana — dodała jakby z satysfakcją.

— Od kiedy wszystko tak wygadujesz, Niebieska? — zapytała spod kołdry Faith, którą najwyraźniej obudziły głosy.

— Ta kobieta jest naszym sojusznikiem — wyjaśniła Illyria i dostojnie opuściła pokój.

Sigita popatrzyła w ślad za nią i powiedziała kilka niezorganizowanych, przypadkowych sylab.

— Wiem, wiem. — Machnęła ręką Faith. — Niezły z niej hardkor. Ale da się przyzwyczaić. Gdzie jest moja kurtka? Jesteś głodna? Chcesz jeść? To musimy wyjść stąd. Illyria nie je, Wesley nie pamięta, a mi jest obojętnie, więc prawie nie trzymamy tu żarcia.

Sigita ledwo przedarła się przez ten gąszcz komunikatów.

— Tak, śniadanie, dobry pomysł. Słuchaj, Faith, ty też pracowałaś dla tej firmy prawniczej?

— Ja? — Faith znieruchomiała z jedną ręką włożoną w rękaw kurtki i wybuchła perlistym śmiechem. — Chyba sobie żartujesz, ja w firmie, i to prawniczej? Boki zrywać. Ale Wesley, tak, był tam zatrudniony. Nie najlepiej to wyszło. Zresztą nie tylko jemu. I nie tylko o jego własny kontrakt mu chodzi. Taki z niego dobroczyńca, nie?

— To co ty z tego masz? Wybacz, że pytam, ale tobie też płaci?

— Mnie? — powiedziała z konsternacją Faith. Wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy ktoś jej zadał takie pytanie. — Mnie? My jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Tak mi się wydaje. Chyba. — Podrapała się po głowie komicznym gestem. — My… no wiesz…

— Zapomnij, nie było pytania.

Faith zamilkła. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, a zaraz potem na rozzłoszczoną; większość uczuć pokonywała u niej taką samą drogę.

W drzwiach wpadły na Wesleya, który w objęciach niósł ekologiczne, papierowe torby z zakupami. Z jednej wystawała bagietka, emitująca kuszący zapach świeżego pieczywa.

— Dzień dobry. — Pociągnął ostentacyjnie nosem, zapewne wyłapując zapach mieszanki klubowej, czyli alkoholu i dymu papierosowego. — Widzę, że wczoraj nie próżnowałyście.

— Powróciły o godzinie drugiej siedemnaście czasu lokalnego — oświadczyła Illyria, która teraz siedziała na fotelu, jakby przygotowywała się do porannej kawy i czytania gazety. — Całą noc spędziłam na warcie, pilnując waszego nędznego dobytku. Jego utrata zniweczyłaby nasze plany.

Sigita nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Faith ostentacyjnie zapaliła papierosa. Wesley, zupełnie ignorując niezręczną atmosferę, rozłożył zakupy na stole i wstawił wodę w czajniku elektrycznym.

— Śledziłem nasz cel — powiedział, otwierając serek topiony z ziołami. — Proszę, usiądźcie, niezdrowo jest jeść na stojąco.

— Eee, nie — stwierdziła Faith. — Daj mi tylko kawałek bagietki, Wes, streszczam się. Muszę skoczyć po swój motor. Zostawiłam go na mieście.

— Jestem ciekaw, czy dalej tam stoi — powiedział Wesley, podając jej pieczywo.

— Na pewno. Zaczepiłam go o płot kawałkiem sztachety. Porozmawiajcie o wszystkim poważnym, kiedy mnie nie będzie, dobra?

Sigita odprowadziła ją wzrokiem do drzwi, rozdarta pomiędzy chęcią powrotu do swojego kąta u Michela a śniadaniem u szaleńców. Wesley metodycznie pokroił bagietkę, posmarował ją serkiem, zrobił dwie aromatyczne herbaty. W tym momencie nie wydawał się niebezpiecznym wariatem, raczej kojarzył jej się z Siergiejem i tą niezręczną ciszą między nimi po nocach epickiego romansu. We snach robili rzeczy, o których nawet nie marzyło się twórcom melodramatów, a po przebudzeniu… Siergiej przestał odbierać jej telefony, a kiedy się odezwał, była już tak zawzięta, że nie odpowiedziała. Nie znaczyło to, że ów romans się zakończył – był po prostu na wstrzymaniu. Ostatni weekend, jaki ze sobą spędzili, to szalony rejs po wyspach greckich. Wtedy wszystko miało się doskonale.

— Cieszę się, że dogadałaś się z Faith — powiedział Wesley, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

— To trochę niespodziewane.

— To prawda. Nie sądziłem, że cię polubi.

— Mam ukryte umiejętności interpersonalne. — Sigita zdecydowała się uderzyć w miękkie, mimo że otrzymane śniadanie nastawiło ją pozytywniej do sprawy. — Teraz wykorzystam je, żeby się dowiedzieć, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że pracowałeś dla tej firmy. Z jeleniem, bykiem i czymś jeszcze.

— Wolfram & Hart. Widzę, że dobrze się rozpytałaś.

— Musiałam, skoro nic mi nie mówisz.

— Ja ciebie nie wypytuję o przeszłość.

— Wesley, Wesley. — Śniadanie śniadaniem, ale pewnych rzeczy tolerować nie zamierzała. Odłożyła resztę bagietki i pokręciła z politowaniem głową. — To pseudomachismo nie robi na mnie w ogóle wrażenia, wiesz? Pracowałam już z tysiącem nadętych, przekonanych o własnej wartości egocentryków. Teraz posłużę się metaforą, aby udowodnić ci swoją rację: gdybyśmy ekstraktowali Microsoft, ja przyznałabym się tobie, że robię to, bo pracowałam przy systemie Windows Vista i chcę Gatesowi zaimplementować myśl, żeby tego gówna już nikomu nigdy nie wciskał.

Wesley odstawił kubek.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem. Aż nie wiem, do czego się odnieść; czy do delikatnie zawoalowanego zarzutu, że jestem nadętym egocentrykiem, czy do zaskakująco skutecznej przenośni.

Sigita uniosła pytająco brwi. Spodziewała się, że Wesley uniesie się jak poprzedniego dnia przy Faith i obrazi się tym razem na nią, ale on spokojnie przyjął cios. Przyglądał jej się tak, jakby na nowo ją oceniał. Kiedy sięgnął po nóż, trącił ją łokciem w rękę.

— Czego chciałabyś się dowiedzieć, Sigito?

— Wszystkiego, co potencjalnie może mi się przydać podczas wykonywania tego zlecenia. Nie martw się, bardzo szybko zapominam. Nawet was zapomnę, kiedy zakończymy naszą współpracę.

— Wszystkiego? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem Wesley. Nie cofnął ręki. Sigita nie chciała natomiast ustąpić w żadnym zakresie, więc nadal stykali się przedramionami.

— Twój niewielki, śmiesznie mało wydajny ludzki mózg tego nie pojmie — odezwała się nagle Illyria. Zmieniła pozycję i teraz siedziała z szeroko rozstawionymi kolanami i opartymi na nich łokciami, jakby podpatrzyła to u którejś z dwóch osób, z którymi najczęściej przebywała.

— Nic się nie stanie, jak spróbuję — oświadczyła Sigita.

 

6.

Nie powinno się śnić po alkoholu, więc po poważnej rozmowie z Wesleyem Sigita wróciła do Michela odparować, podreperować siły i wziąć kąpiel w jego wiecznie niedoszorowanej wannie. Coś wam powiem: jeśli śpicie tak twardo jak Sigita, nie powinniście zasypiać w wodzie.

Tym razem udało się jej w łazience nie zginąć i parę godzin później siedziała w lofcie z przewodem wetkniętym w nadgarstek, Faith była już pod narkozą, a Wesley ustawiał czas na maszynie PASIV.

— Życzycie sobie jakiegoś określonego miejsca na świecie czy może być dowolne? — zapytała Sigita, układając się wygodniej na fotelu.

— Dowolne, najlepiej jeden, nie za duży budynek, w którym jest sporo przestrzeni — odparł Wesley. Illyria stała po jego prawicy, przyglądając się wszystkiemu badawczo. — Pójdź za nami w ten sen — zwrócił się do niej, przysuwając do siebie walizkę z maszyną PASIV. — Przy tej próbie wymagana jest obecność wszystkich.

Illyria kiwnęła niemal niedostrzegalnie głową. Wesley wcisnął guzik pompy i otoczyła ich miękka ciemność, z której po chwili wyłoniły się sypiące się gotyckie krużganki. Zapadał zmierzch, ale powietrze było gorące i suche, a pod stopami chrzęścił piach.

Wesley rozejrzał się z zachwytem.

— Co to za miejsce? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym je poznawał.

— To Krak des Chevaliers.

— Imponujące. — Wychylił się przez otwór strzelniczy. Powinien się przed nim rozciągać widok podzamcza i wielkiej równiny poniżej, oświetlonej blaskiem księżyca. Najwyraźniej tak było, bo Wesley z zaskoczeniem wciągnął powietrze do płuc. — Muszę z pewnym skrępowaniem przyznać, że cię nie doceniałem, Sigito.

— Krak to jedna z moich klasycznych pokazówek. — Sigita ruszyła obojętnie przed siebie.

— Pozwól, że dokończę. — Dotrzymał jej kroku. — Zauważyłem, że w twoich snach nie chodzi tylko o architekturę, chociaż ta jest wyjątkowo piękna. Cechują się też zestawem prawie że realistycznych zasad. Nigdy nie udałoby mi się czekać takiego zbudować… Zaczekaj. Masz broń?

— Nie lubię broni. Faith ma mnie bronić. Gdzie ona w ogóle jest?

— Pewnie poluje. Jest w końcu myśliwym.

Kiedy Sigita spojrzała przez ramię, Wesley trzymał w ręku wielką strzelbę.

— Wiem o tym. Nie dalej jak wczoraj widziałam, jak walczyła z pijawką.

— Z wampirem. Mówiąc „pijawka” miała na myśli wampira. Faith… Może czasem brakuje jej finezji, ale jest naprawdę przerażającym przeciwnikiem, nieprzewidywalnym, pomysłowym i nie do zatrzymania. — Wesley urwał nagle, jakby zorientował się, że w wychwalaniu waleczności współpracownicy nieco się zapędził, i to w złym kierunku. — Kiedyś byliśmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady — powiedział w końcu, zgodnie z polityką prawdy, którą wymusiła na nim niedawno Sigita. — Nie wspominam tego najlepiej.

Sigita nie miała zbyt wiele współczucia dla Pana Bufona, szczególnie, że pochodził z kraju, którego premier kiedyś pozwolił na oddanie Litwy w ręce Sowietów. Nie zdążyła jednak objawić swojego przypływu uczuć patriotycznych, bo po krużgankach poniosło się echo głuchego uderzenia, a zaraz po nim taki rumor, jakby obsunął się stos kamieni. Ze szczytu schodów ujrzeli Faith siedzącą na karku czegoś humanoidalnego, kościstego i obdarzonego parą wielkich baranich rogów.

— To demon Fyarl — oświadczył ze znawstwem Wesley.

Faith ukręciła temu czemuś kark i zeskoczyła na ziemię, zanim upadło. Sigita dostrzegła, że miała na sobie czarny strój przypominający kombinezon motocyklowy, a na plecach zawieszony miecz. A także, że poza zasięgiem światła pochodni ustawionych na dziedzińcu poruszało się dużo innych ciemnych kształtów, które z humanoidami miały niewiele wspólnego.

— Czy nie powinniśmy jej pomóc? — zapytała Sigita, z natury pacyfistka.

— Jest w swoim żywiole. Poza tym spójrz. Ma pomoc. A ty powinnaś spróbować się oswoić z widokiem demonów, bo…

— Wiem, wiem. Mogę się ich spodziewać w głównym śnie.

Na dziedzińcu do Faith dołączyła Illyria, wysoka i niemal fioletowa w czerwonawym pobłysku pochodni. Przez chwilę walczyły zwrócone do siebie plecami i Sigita była tym widokiem zafascynowana bardziej niż groteskowymi monstrami, które je otaczały. Działały jak czteroręka i czteronoga maszyna do dedemonizacji. Było w tym coś prymitywnego i coś wspaniałego.

Usłyszała zgrzytanie żwiru pod czyimiś podeszwami i odwróciła głowę. To Wesley; odszedł na bok w towarzystwie pięknej kobiety o drapieżnej urodzie, której eleganckie szpilki i garsonka nie komponowały się zupełnie z turystycznym otoczeniem. To po tym – i po jego nawiedzonym wyrazie twarzy – poznała, że to jakiś intruz z jego własnej podświadomości. Ostrzegał przed tym. We śnie Sigita nie potrafiła jednak dopasować postaci do otrzymanego opisu.

— Czy my się skądś znamy? 

Nadejścia tej projekcji nie udało jej się usłyszeć. Był to mężczyzna, dość wysoki, ciemnooki, ciemnowłosy, o badawczym spojrzeniu. Sigita była pewna, że nie pochodził od niej.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Z kim mam przyjemność?

Mężczyzna uścisnął jej rękę. Jego dłoń była bardzo zimna.

— Proszę mówić mi Liam.

— Co cię tu sprowadza, Liam?

— Jestem znajomym twoich nowych współpracowników. — Potoczył wokoło ręką, obejmując i dziedziniec, i szczyt schodów z ukrytym w cieniu Wyndam-Pryce’em. — Dawno ich nie widziałem. Można powiedzieć, że się stęskniłem.

Sigita patrzyła na jego profil, kiedy mówił. Coś wydało jej się nie na miejscu i to bardziej, niż zwykle we śnie; miała doświadczenie, potrafiła rozróżniać sygnały, jakie wysyłał do niej śpiący mózg.

— W sumie nie jestem pewna, czy się już nie kiedyś nie widzieliśmy — powiedziała ostrożnie.

— Oczywiście, że się znamy! — Uśmiechnął się. Było to porażająco nieszczere. — W tym śnie, w tym cyrku potworów, jaki zorganizował tu Wesley, też nie mogło mnie zabraknąć, prawda?

Sigita cofnęła się o dwa kroki, nerwowo grzebiąc w kieszeni. Jest! Znalazła nóż motylkowy. Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę, a jego twarz zmieniła się groteskowo.

Nie zdążyła nawet dźgnąć, bo nagle znalazł się za nią, otaczając jej szyję stalowym uściskiem. Na uchu czuła chłodny oddech. Na dziedzińcu poniżej Faith odwróciła się powoli i uniosła głowę, a jej twarz przybrała wyraz grozy.

— Jestem waszym koszmarem — powiedział Liam. Poczuła jego język na szyi, a potem coś rozerwało jej tętnicę, najprawdopodobniej zęby. Ból był koszmarny. Na dziedzińcu Illyria uniosła rękę i pstryknęła palcami, a zamek pękł i sen się zapadł.

 

~~7.~~

Michel nalał jej drinka i usiadł na skraju biurka. Zapadał zmierzch, dzięki czemu wszystko wyglądało jak kiepsko naświetlone fotografie w staroświeckiej sepii.

— Niezłe świrusy — stwierdził w swoim niemieckim z francuskimi naleciałościami.

— Prawda? — zapytała retorycznie Sigita, zdejmując kozaki. Naniosła trochę piasku z ulicy. — Dobrze, że dałam sobie spokój. Strach pomyśleć, co byłoby następne. Wilkołaki?

— Kto wie. Ludzie to mają fantazję.

Przez chwilę milczeli. Sigita rozsiadła się na kanapie i uniosła szklankę do ust. Michel nalał jej brandy, które teraz z miłym pieczeniem spływało w dół gardła. 

— Zapomnij o tym, Sig. — Michel zauważył jej nieskoncentrowany na niczym wzrok. — Ludzie są różni. Kwadratowi, podłużni.

— Po prostu nie lubię tego rodzaju świrów. Tak samo jak nie lubię horrorów. — Wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie.

— Wady tej pracy. — Michel postukał się w skroń. — Wszystko zostaje w głowie. Jeśli chcesz się jeszcze napić, wszystko stoi w kuchni. Ja muszę lecieć. Bywaj, śliczna.

Michel zasalutował jej i wyszedł. Był ubrany w garnitur, co oznaczało, że wybierał się do pracy. Należał do raczej przeciętnych oszustów, ale nie wszyscy mieli pieniądze na tych najlepszych, więc i na niego był popyt.

Sigita odstawiła szklankę i położyła się na kanapie na wznak, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, jak postaci na egipskich sarkofagach. Wydawało jej się, że mogłaby jak we śnie zdjąć sufit z tego pokoju i dach z tej kamienicy, a wtedy ukazałyby jej się chmury, i te chmury też mogłaby kształtować, niezależnie od tego, co w planach miała pogoda.

Nie było tak, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli.

 

7.

W rzeczywistości (ostrożnie!) stała przy umywalce w lofcie. Lustro było niewielkie, obejmowało jej odbicie tylko do ramion. Wystarczało, żeby zauważyć, że na szyi nie było rany.

Dawno już nie cieszyła się tak na widok swojej twarzy. Kurze łapki w kącikach oczu, coraz widoczniejsze bruzdy koło ust, za duży nos, szeroko rozstawione oczy o wielkich źrenicach (wciąż ta atawistyczna reakcja na zagrożenie) – wszystko znajome, na swoim miejscu. Sen z zamkiem powoli odchodził we względną niepamięć.

— Wszystko w porządku, Sig? — zapytała Faith zza drzwi łazienki.

— Spokojnie. Zaraz wychodzę.

— Co ja ci mówiłem o kontrolowaniu snu? — syknął Wesley.

— A ty znowu to samo! — odpaliła Faith, wyraźnie wyprowadzona z równowagi. — Nie dotykaj mnie, bo cię rozmażę na ścianie! Wiesz, jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby Angel – znaczy się, Angelus – był moją projekcją, jakoś nie!

— Jak to? Moją była przecież Lilah.

— Wes, do jasnej cholery, ja nawet nie wiedziałam, że on się nazywał Liam! To ty go sobie przypominasz, jestem tego pewna, co ma zresztą sporo sensu, bo to ty masz z nim znacznie większy problem niż ja!

— Kto jak kto, ale ty chyba nie powinnaś używać takiego argumentu, Faith.

— Kto jak kto, ale ja chyba mogę! Daj spokój, wiem, co się między wami stało, ale to trzeba jakoś przyjąć wreszcie, Wes! Nie możesz ciągle tym żyć!

Wesley nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Sigita wyszła wreszcie z łazienki, siedział w fotelu z twarzą w rękach, a Faith paliła przy otwartym oknie. Wydawało się, że nawet jej nie zauważyli.

— Przepraszam — powiedział powoli i wyraźnie Wyndam-Pryce. — To prawda, że nie jestem w stanie nad tym panować. Wierz mi, próbuję, pracuję nad tym, ale nie jestem. W stanie.

— A wiesz dlaczego? — zaatakowała go Faith. — Bo trzymasz to wszystko w środku! Takie zduszone, schowane, zamiecione pod dywan, aż wyłazi ci bokiem! To nienaturalne, takie, sorry, gówno zawsze na wierzch wypłynie, wierz mi, znam to.

— A czego byś się spodziewała, jeśli mogę wiedzieć? — zapytał zaskakująco racjonalnie. Sigicie zrobiło się przykro na sam widok jego twarzy. — Że pogadamy i wszystko będzie dobrze? Nie będzie tak. To nie jest kolejny sezon Doktora Who, nie możemy wrócić do przeszłości i zmienić wszystkiego na lepsze. Nawet… jeśli sobie coś wmówimy… nic się w gruncie rzeczy nie zmieni.

Widząc poruszenie, Sigita odwróciła głowę. Nieopodal stała Illyria, kolejny bezradny obserwator, do sceny odwrócony niechętnie bokiem. Patrzyła na wszystko trochę z obrzydzeniem, a trochę z fascynacją.

— To nie do końca tak w Doktorze Who… — zaczęła Faith, zdradzając znajomość brytyjskich seriali science fiction, ale szybko się zreflektowała i machnęła ręką. — Dobra, nieważne.

Wesley wreszcie zauważył publiczność. Przetarł twarz ręką i wstał. 

— Wybacz. — Nagle było jasne, skąd ma te zmarszczki między brwiami i na czole. — Nie powinnaś była być tego świadkiem.

— Nic się nie stało. — Sigita uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. — Teraz. To wasze prywatne sprawy i nie chcę w nie ingerować. Ale we śnie… coś takiego nie ma prawa się zdarzyć, nie dwa razy pod rząd. Rozumiesz, prawda? 

— Wiem. Przepraszamy. Przepraszam — poprawił się po karcącym spojrzeniu rzuconym mu przez Faith. — Jak rozumiem, głównym problemem jest teraz to, czy zechcesz dalej z nami pracować.

— Powinnam się nad tym poważnie zastanowić, szczerze mówiąc. Nie ostrzegałeś mnie, że będzie aż tak źle. To już drugi sen pod rząd. Jak ma mi się udać cokolwiek zrobić, jeśli będę cały czas się bać, że za zakrętem coś mi rozszarpie gardło? Jezu Chryste, Wesley, to nie do pomyślenia.

— Wiem. — Wesley rozłożył ręce. — Dlatego jeśli chcesz zrezygnować, nie ma problemu. Zwrócimy ci zaliczkę i po sprawie.

— No świetnie, Wes, a gdzie znajdziemy kolejnego architekta? — zapytała zjadliwie Faith ze swojego miejsca przy oknie. — A jak znajdziemy, skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że Angelus znowu go nie przetrąci na podwieczorek? Nie zrobimy tego bez niej i tyle!

— Mogłabym kogoś wam polecić — powiedziała bez przekonania Sigita, trochę urażona, a trochę mile połechtana — ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek podjąłby się tego, wiedząc, co może się stać.

— To oznacza, że wszystko na marne — oznajmił grobowo Wesley, siadając z rezygnacją na fotelu. — Nie uda się nam.

— Dajcie mi czas na zastanowienie do jutra — zaproponowała Sigita, wkładając kurtkę. — Jeśli do tego czasu ja będę na tak i wy też ogarniecie pozytywnie sytuację, to możemy próbować dalej. Dobrze?

— Tak, jasne. — Faith zagasiła papierosa na parapecie. — Dzięki.

Sigita zbiegła po schodach i prawie wyskoczyła na ulicę, łapiąc hausty powietrza i po chwili ruszyła raźnym krokiem ku swojej ulubionej restauracji w tej dzielnicy. Najlepiej myślało jej się przy jedzeniu, poza tym odpowiednia porcja sernika na ciepło magicznie poprawiała kondycję świata.

Była właśnie w połowie głównego dania, kiedy do jej stolika bezceremonialnie dosiadła się jakaś nieznajoma.

— Przepraszam… — Sigita, pełna słusznego oburzenia, oderwała się od myśli o pracy oraz cielęciny i napotkała badawczy wzrok szczuplutkiej, młodej kobiety. Obca miała gęste brązowe włosy i ubrana była tylko w cienką bluzeczkę i kardigan, ciuchy zdecydowanie niewskazane w tej pogodzie. — Co pani robi? Czy my się znamy?

— Przybyłam przekonać cię do dalszej kooperacji — powiedziała nieznajoma głosem zupełnie pozbawionym właściwej intonacji. Sigita w momencie spektakularnego, wygładzającego zwoje mózgowe przebłysku rozpoznała w niej Illyrię, już nie-niebieską, po prostu przebraną za – za zwykłego człowieka, za zwykłą kobietę w kardiganie.

— Ty? — Z wrażenia aż odłożyła sztućce. Zatkało ją na chwilę. — To ty? O co chodzi? Wydawało mi się, że to nie twoja wojna.

Illyria spiorunowała ją wzrokiem.

— Prowadziłam takie wojny, o jakich ci się nie śniło — oznajmiła lodowato. — Wymierzałam sprawiedliwość żelazną ręką. Wrogowie korzyli się u mych stóp w pyle i krwi swoich wojowników. Teraz pragnę, by moi sojusznicy dokonali postępów w swoich działaniach. Kiedy doświadczają porażki, stają się nudni i sięgają po używki.

— Używki? — Wydusiła z siebie Sigita. 

— Wyczułam je też na tobie. — Illyria rzuciła jej pogardliwe spojrzenie, po czym dodała z pewną dumą: — Wiem, że to rodzaj ludzkiego rytuału przydatnego przy pozyskiwaniu sojuszników i dobieraniu się w pary.

W tym momencie podeszła do nich kelnerka. Sigita zamarła w oczekiwaniu na katastrofę, nie mając pojęcia, jak jej przekazać, że właśnie konferuje z bogiem-królem nad cielęciną.

— Witamy w Jeanette’s, czy coś pani podać? 

— Nie, chyba nie — odpowiedziała z przemiłym uśmiechem dziewczyna będąca przebraniem Illyrii. Głos niby ten sam, tylko ciepły, wibrujący, z akcentem z południa Stanów. To robiło wrażenie. — Ale bardzo dziękuję.

Kiedy kelnerka zniknęła, uśmiech zgasł i Sigita znowu patrzyła w obce, pozbawione emocji oblicze dawnej bogini. Skóra na przedramionach pokryła jej się gęsią skórką.

— Czy wiesz, jaki cel ma ta zamierzona ekstrakcja, architekcie?

— Wesley wspominał coś o kontraktach pracowniczych — wykrztusiła Sigita, sparaliżowana jak jeleń w światłach nadjeżdżającej ciężarówki. — Ale to wszystko.

— W mojej ocenie powinien był odwołać się nie tylko do twojej chęci pomnożenia majątku, ale też emocji — oznajmiła Illyria. — Z moich rozmaitych doświadczeń wynika, że twój rodzaj podejmuje decyzje, kierując się uczuciami. A tobie zapewne nie jest wiadome, że pracownicy Wilka, Barana i Jelenia podpisują kontrakt na czas prawdziwie nieokreślony. Nie na czas waszego śmiesznie krótkiego życia, ale na wieczność.

— Pracuje się do emerytury — stwierdziła Sigita, od razu czując, że mówi coś głupiego.

— Może według ludzkich praw — powiedziała z pogardą Illyria. — Wolfram & Hart zatrudnia pracowników także po ich śmierci. Służą wtedy jako nieumarli, przywróceni siłą do rzeczywistości, którą powinni byli opuścić i nie posiadając żadnych szans na wyzwolenie się z kontraktu i spoczynek.

— Czyli, dajmy na to, jeśli Wesley teraz umrze, to i tak będzie musiał dla nich pracować? — Sigita w zamyśleniu popatrzyła pod stół. Illyria miała na nogach sandałki. Nie było jej zimno? — Jako zombie? Albo duch?

— Żadne z tych określeń nie jest precyzyjne, jednak ogólne przesłanie się zgadza. Wydawałoby się, że mnie zrozumiałaś — dodała Illyria z czymś, co Sigita zinterpretowała jako aprobatę. — W planach Wesleya figuruje wyzwolenie się z własnej umowy, a także zniszczenie kontraktów innych pracowników, których byli lub są mu znajomi. Nazywa to altruizmem.

— Oczywiście. — Sigita pomyślała o kobiecie w garsonce z ostatniego snu. — No jasne.

— Czy wpłynęłam na twoją ocenę sytuacji poprzez odwołanie się do twoich emocji?

Sigita zamrugała. Wyglądało na to, że Illyria szczerze spodziewa się odpowiedzi.

— Tak. Ale także do poczucia przyzwoitości i obowiązku — dodała po chwili.

— To też wszystko emocje — stwierdziła lekceważąco Illyria. — Nie znacie prawdziwej woli, czystej i potężnej jak huragan. Powróć do naszej siedziby po posiłku. Będziemy cię oczekiwać.

Potem dostojnie wstała i wyszła, a Sigita została nad swoją stygnącą cielęciną, nie wierząc do końca w to, co się stało. W końcu dojadła (zapłacone – zjedzone), uregulowała rachunek i wyszła na ulicę. Ludzie normalnie robili zakupy, wracali z pracy, spotykali się ze znajomymi, rozmawiali przez telefon. Nic nie odbiegało od normy.

A jednak.

Wstąpiła do kiosku po gazetę i poszła na tramwaj. Im więcej czasu mijało od wyjścia z loftu i rozmowy z Illyrią, tym bardziej dochodziła do przekonania, że to jakiś kunsztowny przekręt, jakiś koszmarny, skomplikowany żart. Tylko kto by chciał jej coś takiego zrobić i dlaczego? Owszem, była dość znanym architektem, ale tylko architektem; wszystkie podejrzane rzeczy rozgrywały się przeważnie między ekstraktorami, po architektach nikt nie spodziewał się ani lojalności, ani walki o terytorium. 

Wysiadła na alei de la Treille i poszła do parku des Bastions, żeby usiąść sobie w pięknych okolicznościach przyrody i wykonać kilka telefonów. Okazało się, że nikt nie słyszał o Wesleyu Wyndam-Pryce albo w ogóle, albo nic poza tym, że faktycznie szukał architekta w Szwajcarii lub okolicach. Ale nikt raczej nie powinien o nim słyszeć, jeśli chociaż część tego, co opowiedział jej o sobie, było prawdą.

Przez chwilę jeszcze się zastanawiała, obserwując turystów spacerujących po alejkach parku. Powrót do domu z jeszcze ciepłą zaliczką na koncie stanowił miłą perspektywę, ale czy powinna się tak oszukiwać? Cała wypłata urządziłaby ją na resztę roku, mogłaby nie zadawać się z żadnymi przestępcami przez najbliższe osiem miesięcy, mogłaby w przyszłym tygodniu wyjechać na Hawaje. Jest architektem, jak nie buduje, nie żyje. Poza tym uwielbiała przygody, żyła dla przygód, bez przygód nie miałaby nawet o czym z Michelem rozmawiać. Oraz – finalny argument – to przecież tylko sen. Sigita obudzi się ze snu, skasuje swoje euro i pójdzie dalej, a na koncie będzie miała najbardziej niesamowitą ekstrakcję tego roku.

Wstała gwałtownie, płosząc stadko gołębi, wsiadła w tramwaj i wróciła do loftu. Gdy weszła do środka, przywitał ją podejrzany, jakby precyzyjnie wykalkulowany spokój. Grało francuskojęzyczne radio, Wyndam-Pryce, rozsiadłszy się w fotelu, w skupieniu wertował jakieś tomiszcze, a Faith ze znudzeniem przeglądała jakiś kolorowy magazyn, przycupnięta obok niego na podłokietniku. Drugi fotel zajęty był przez Illyrię. Sigita widziała tylko czubek jej niebieskiej głowy.

— Jestem — powiedziała głośno. Wszyscy unieśli głowy, udając, że wcześniej jej nie zauważyli. — Opowiedzcie mi, proszę, o naszym obiekcie.

 

8.

Obiekt nazywał się Floriane Devereaux i był jednym z wiceprezesów genewskiego Wolfram & Hart. Pełnił tam funkcję szefa wydziału badań historyczno-mistycznych, czyli, jak to określiła Faith, „ichniego Wesleya”, miał biuro na dwunastym piętrze, starą limuzynę i romans z prawniczką z pewnej niezależnej kancelarii, a także, jak odkrył Wesley tutejszy, zdobytą częściowo przypadkiem wiedzę na temat unieważniania kontraktów pracowniczych. Genewska filia firmy doświadczyła jakiś czas temu potężnego przecieku, w wyniku którego pociągnięto do odpowiedzialności wielu pracowników wydziału Devereauxa, ale oszczędzono jego. Jeden z jego podwładnych, których uszedł z życiem, utrzymywał, że jego szef znajduje się w posiadaniu wyciekłych informacji, a swoich pracowników wydał, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. Według Wesleya to doskonale pasowało do wewnętrznej polityki firmy, a w interesie eks-prawnika, który przekazał mu te wiadomości, leżało nie tyle wprowadzenie ich w błąd, co powodzenie tej misji.

— Skąd znasz tylu skorumpowanych ludzi? — zapytała Sigita, wysłuchawszy całej niesamowitej relacji.

— Pracowałem w firmie prawniczej. — Wesley wydawał się bufońsko połechtany jej słowami. — Niemniej nawet więcej ludzi chętnie pozbyłoby się mnie z gry, więc musimy uważać. Nie wiem, ile mam gwarancji na ponownie wstanie z grobu.

Nikt się nie zaśmiał, ale Sigita uznała to za żart. 

— Dwa poziomy – tyle powinien mieć sen — stwierdził Wesley, pokazując jej zdjęcia jakiegoś wieżowca. — Pierwszy poziom to biurowiec. Nie musi być idealnie taki sam. Ale najlepiej, żeby był.

— Mówisz poziom mimetyczny, masz poziom mimetyczny. Potrzebuję tylko odpowiedniej ilości materiałów, żeby dobrze oddać podobieństwo. A drugi?

— Labirynt z czymś cennym w środku. Tylko od ciebie zależy, jak będzie wyglądał. Możesz popuścić wodze fantazji.

— W tym jestem niezła.

Przy tym końcowym etapie przygotowań Faith była prawie nieobecna. Czasem wyjeżdżała rano i wracała wieczorem, czasem wychodziła wieczorem i wracała o świcie: śledziła cel. Bezczynność wyraźnie ją męczyła, więc bywało, że wracała nieco poobijana albo brudna i Wyndam-Pryce przypominał jej (suchym, władczym tonem, od którego włosy same jeżyły się na karku), że nie powinni zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Mimo że Sigita początkowo była pewna, że za kulisami odbywa się tu jakaś pieprzna akcja, teraz zaczynała w to wątpić. Faith czasem zwracała się do Pana Bufona per „szefie”, a on dziwnie wzdrygał, kiedy za szybko wstała albo trzasnęła drzwiami, a niekiedy wydawali się w ogóle siebie nie lubić.

Sigicie trochę jej brakowało, bo umiejętnie rozładowywała atmosferę, która potrafiła być nieco napięta w towarzystwie pozostałych dwóch członków zespołu. Niestety, kiedy Faith wracała na miejsce, zajmowała się pracą fizyczną: dbała o samochód i motor, znosiła do loftu zapasy, biegała do punktu ksero i tak dalej. Sigita nie widziała jednak nigdy, żeby gotowała albo chociaż zaparzała herbatę, już nie wspominając o planowaniu akcji. Podział zadań był bardzo jasno nakreślony.

Najmniej robiła Illyria, ale to chyba mieściło się w pojęciu bycia tajną bronią: Wyndam Pryce planował w kluczowym momencie planu wydobyć ją jak magik królika z kapelusza. Sigita nie uważała powierzania jej takiej odpowiedzialności za najlepsze posunięcie. Niezależnie od tego, kim ta Illyria rzeczywiście była, nie wydawała się kimś, na kim można polegać w stu procentach, nie ze swoimi dziwactwami i częstymi odlotami od rzeczywistości, nie z katatonicznymi godzinami patrzenia na niebo, kiedy w ogóle się nie odzywała ani nie mrugała. Pewnego razu, gdy stali akurat nad wstępnymi projektami Sigity, a Wesley wyłuszczał jej zarys planu, podeszła do nich z ulotką jakiejś agencji towarzyskiej i strategia zeszła na dalszy plan, bo Pan Bufon uznał, że to doskonały moment na krótki wykład na temat problemu prostytucji. Niebieska słuchała go jak na tureckim kazaniu. Wydawało się, że mógłby jej opowiedzieć skończone bzdety, a i tak by mu uwierzyła.

Sigita wzięła się za to następnego dnia, kiedy Wesley zastanawiał się na głos nad końcową fazą planów.

— Słuchaj — przerwała mu bezceremonialnie, ignorując grymas niezadowolenia na jego twarzy. — Widzę, że świetnie ci to idzie i radzisz sobie ze wszystkimi problemami, i nie chcę cię w żadnym wypadku pouczać, ale – ile przeprowadziłeś naprawdę ekstrakcji?

— Dwie — przyznał niechętnie. — W tym jedną udaną.

— Ja za to byłam przy kilkudziesięciu, naprawdę różnych. Mogę ci pomóc. Chcę ci pomóc, Wesley. Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna i tak dalej.

— Co proponujesz? — zapytał dość chłodno, przekładając swoje notatki.

— Ona — powiedziała przyciszonym tonem, wskazując dyskretnie kciukiem na Illyrię, która z głęboką fascynacją oglądała frankofońską telewizję. — Nie jestem pewna, czy powinieneś ją tak wystawiać.

Wesley odłożył notatki.

— To jakbyś wyznaczył ją na kierowcę bardzo ważnego konwoju w bardzo trudnych warunkach — ciągnęła Sigita. — To musi być najpewniejsza osoba, jaką znasz.

— Illyria jest bardzo dobrym kierowcą. Trochę agresywnym, fakt, ale bardzo sprawnym.

— Nie o to do końca chodziło w tej metaforze…

— Wiem. Jak na ciebie to dość kiepska metafora. W każdym razie: nie. — Pokręcił głową. — Wszystko inne jest pod dyskusję, ale to absolutnie nie. Jeśli martwisz się o to, jak ona poradzi sobie w takich okolicznościach – a jest oczywiste, że się martwisz, bo chyba nie chodzi o nic innego, prawda? – to możesz już sobie darować. Wierz mi, pracuję nad tym. — Wesley nachylił się tak, że poczuła jego oddech na policzku i zobaczyła zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu. — Nie potrafię wyrazić, jak bardzo to ważne. Nie tylko dla powodzenia tej akcji.

— Rozumiem. — Sigita miała natrętne déjà vu. Wystarczająco dużo pracowała z Rosjanami, by przyzwyczaić się do dramatyzmu i zapachu przetrawionego alkoholu.

Tomaszowe powątpiewanie oczywiście się na niej zemściło, i to ze strony jedynej osoby, której w tym zespole faktycznie się obawiała. Illyria dopadła ją i zaatakowała bez ostrzeżenia następnego dnia, kiedy Sigita akurat wychodziła z toalety, beztrosko zapinając rozporek.

— Pragnę, abyś wiedziała, architekcie — powiedziała z tą niesłychaną, kojarzącą się z berłami i koronami godnością — że nie masz powodów poddawać moich kompetencji w wątpliwość. Twoje niczym nieuzasadnione obiekcje z pewnością rozwieją się w głównym śnie, a jeśli potem będziesz nadal odczuwać potrzebę kwestionowania moich umiejętności, okaż na tyle odwagi, żeby zrobić to twarzą w twarz i podźwignąć ciężar konsekwencji.

Sigita pokiwała pokornie głową, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Te oczy były najgorsze.

— Wiesz, kim jestem — dodała Illyria z cieniem groźby w lodowatym głosie.

Trudno nie wziąć czegoś takiego do siebie. Sigicie zrobiło się trochę strasznie, a trochę wstyd, i postanowiła powstrzymać się od ingerencji w genialny plan Pana Bufona. Została trochę upokorzona, to fakt, ale stwierdziła, że żabę należy po prostu przełknąć. Nie spodziewała się zresztą, by ci szaleni ludzie doradzili jej cokolwiek innego w sprawie Illyrii. Sami przechodzili nad większością jej wybryków do porządku dziennego… a przynajmniej takie Sigita miała odnieść wrażenie. 

Kiedy późnym popołudniem miała wracać do domu, przechwyciła ją Faith.

— Kupiłam butelkę taniego – ale dobrego! – winiacza i nie mam z kim jej obalić, pomożesz mi, prawda?

Sigita wzruszyła ramionami. Zastraszona przez Illyrię i styrana intelektualnie przez Wesleya nie miała siły na nic innego.

Skończyły w Toyocie zaparkowanej na podwórzu, na które wychodziły okna loftu. Sigita, zanim usiadła, musiała wyrzucić na tylne siedzenie parę męskich butów i jakieś koszule, najpewniej Wyndam-Pryce’a, co było dziwnym doświadczeniem; nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że on czasem występował bez tych akcesoriów.

— Tak się dzisiaj nudziłam… — Faith otworzyła wino scyzorykiem. — Ile można siedzieć w samochodzie i lampić się na wyjazd z parkingu? Przeczytałam wszystkie gazety po angielsku, które miałam, i chyba czas przerzucić się na książki, ale Wesley ma same nudne… A tu ciągle to samo: czekać i śledzić, śledzić i czekać.

— Najgorsze są ostatnie dni — zgodziła się Sigita. — Niby wszystko gotowe, ale wszyscy nerwowo myślą, co może pójść nie tak.

— Wierzę w wasze umiejętności móżdżenia i swoje umiejętności bicia — powiedziała swobodnie Faith, biorąc potężny łyk wina i przekazując butelkę Sigicie. — To mi w zupełności wystarczy.

— Mam nadzieję, że to w ogóle wystarczy. — Sigita pociągnęła z butelki i przetarła ręką zaparowaną szybę. Z parkingu widać było wielkie, jasne okna loftu, a w nich – tak, dwie postaci. Rozmawiali? Patrzyli na nie? Kto wie. — Może to mało profesjonalne, ale mam już trochę dosyć.

— Czyżbym wyczuwała nutkę rezygnacji? — Faith odebrała jej wino. — Dali ci popalić? Nie przejmuj się. Wesley jest teraz w swojej fazie, nie?

— W fazie?

— Nic oprócz akcji nie jest ważne? Pracuje od rana do wieczora? Kiedy pytasz o coś tak prymitywnego jak na przykład jedzenie patrzy na ciebie, jakby pierwszy raz o tym słyszał? Nie reaguje na żadne bodźce?

— O, tak. — Sigita parsknęła z pewnym poczuciem winy.

— Znam ten stan i szczerze go nienawidzę. Ale nauczyłam się tolerować. Po dłuuugim czasie.

— To dlaczego z nim pracujesz? — wypaliła Sigita. Faith popatrzyła na nią z konsternacją. — To znaczy, jestem pewna, że ktoś o twoich umiejętnościach dałby sobie radę sam albo dobrał własny zespół? Chyba że musisz… chyba że to znowu jakaś mistyczna rzecz, o której ja…

— Byłam mu winna przysługę — odparła spokojnie Faith. — Poza tym znamy się mega długo. Lubię go trochę. Jest zajebisty w łóżku — dodała po namyśle, a Sigita wygrała mentalny zakład. — No i mam czasem wrażenie, że jestem jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje go przed popadnięciem w fazę na stałe.

Sylwetki w oknie zniknęły. Sigita popiła wina. Nie było nawet tak podłe jak na tę cenę.

— Ale słuchaj — powiedziała nagle Faith, nachylając się ku niej konspiracyjnie. — Nie pozwól temu cię zwieść. 

— Czemu?

— Temu. — Machnęła ręką, wskazując loft i przyległości. — Tej pozie niezrozumianego geniusza, oddanego całym sercem sprawie. Gadaninie o truizmach i takich tam. Musisz się pilnować, Sig — powiedziała, zaciągając po amerykańsku. Jej ciemne oczy wydawały się szczere. — Pamiętaj, że są rzeczy ważniejsze niż ta robota. On czasem o tym nie pamięta. Nie zdziw się wtedy – i zadbaj o siebie.

Sigita pokiwała głową, rozcierając dłońmi gęsią skórkę na przedramionach.

— Na pewno będzie dobrze — stwierdziła lekko Faith, wracając do ulicznej, niepoważnej siebie. — Nie takie rzeczy się w przedszkolu robiło.

**Author's Note:**

> Niestety nieukończone (od 2011).


End file.
